Ermac vs Chara
2018-07-26 (2).png|My original Ermac vs Chara.png|ZackAttackX's TN Ermac vs Chara '''is GalactaK's 7th DBX. It features Ermac from Mortal Kombat go up against Chara from Undertale. '''Description Mortal Kombat vs Undertale! One is made up of multiple souls, the other has a soul full of evil! Which of these soul-themed baddies will win? 'Intro' NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT ???: We have one more. Ermac smiled. After the events of Zelda vs Palutena, the loser's soul had decided to make him their host. He turned around. The amulet was not here. Well, time to get on the move. It was in this village somewhere. However, he was not alone. As he left, he heard footsteps behind him. The red ninja turned around yet again. A small child stood there. It had a green jumper on and was carrying... a machete! Ermac looked on at the child, disgusted. Finally, she spoke. Chara: Hello, ghostie. Knife to meet you. Ermac: Fool's games will get you nowhere. Leave now. We are many, you are but one. Chara looked confused before indicating the knife. Chara: "We've" slain more people. Ermac: Wearemanymoreplusinfinitytimesinfinitynotakebacks. HERE WE GO!!! Ermac lifted Chara up, slamming her onto the floor. He proceeded to unleash punch after kick after martial art technique as Chara lay there. As she got up, she noticed Ermac had an axe in his hand. She rushed at Ermac, slashing wildyly with her machete. The blows Ermac parried or blocked were what made the difference between life and death for Ermac. He was left on the floor, tired, perforated and weakened. Chara decided to try a final blow. Glitching thefight so she had no damage dealt, she stabbed... air? Meanwhile, some way away, Ermac materialised. Chara would find him, but he had to find the Amulet before anyone else. He looked in a cave. Finally, his search was over. But so was Chara's. She stabbed Ermac in the back, making him fall to the floor. Chara: Haha! I win! She was much too mistaken. Ermac applied the amulet about his neck, healing his wounds and giving him the status of 'god'. He pulled out his axe, stabbing Chara through the chest again and again, before punching Chara numerous times. She tried to glitch her way back into having an advantage. It got her nowhere. Chara: H-How? Ermac: We have the amulet of Shinnok. We are now a temporary god. This was all too strange for the human child. Her soul was being crumpled into dust. Ermac would not stop his combo. She tried stabbing him, succeeding, but doing minimal damage. This sucked for Chara, but what was to come next would suck even further. Finish her! Ermac lifted her up high, using his psychic powers. Chara struggled, but it was no use. She felt her limbs being snapped, then snapped off. She screamed in agony. Did Ermac care? NO! He carried on with his child-murdering brutality. He then proceeded to send her flying down to Earth, where her head splattered into pieces on contact. Ermac smiled. Another child appeared behind him. Ermac lifted him up casually, tore his limbs of made his head explode and tore off the amulet. He broke it under his foot, before saying: Ermac: We are many. You are but two. Ermac wins. Fatality! Conclusion This game's winner is: Ermac! Trivia * This is the first battle to feature either a Mortal Kombat character or an Undertale character. * The other child Ermac kills is Frisk and both times he uses the fatality Mind over Splatter. * Although Chara uses female pronouns and Frisk uses male pronouns, both have an unknown gender in Undertale. Next Time 'I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to!' 'Into the mouth! Slurp! *click* Noice!' Nostalgia Critic vs Michael Rosen! Category:GalactaK Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Undertale' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed DBX Fights Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights